minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton 2
It has been a year since the war and when mojang made skeletons friendly. My team and I have powerful diamond armor, we are the most powerful team on the server we have a 64 stack of each diamond peice with protection x and we have a sword with fire aspect 2, sharpness x, and unbreaking x, our pickaxes have unbreaking x, efficiency x, and fortune III. We explored a bit, but then we saw a player, we tried going up to him but he suddenly he dissapeared We got spooked and decided to keep exploring the forest until we found a cave, we went inside and it was full of diamonds and emeralds we mined alot of it but one of the team members pulled a lever and we exploded. After we died we rushed back to the cave and kicked him out of the team.When we went inside the cave, there were still alot of diamonds but our stuff was gone. We decided to leave but the exit got blocked off by bedrock and all the surface around us was covered too so we traveled down the cave and saw chests but we mined around it and there was tnt so we destroyed it all. We opened the chest and our stuff was inside so we took it back and suddenly, the player from earlier appeared. He turned around, it was entity303. He hit someone and they flew at the wall, we were really scared but then we saw dirt on the ceiling, we broke it and teleported out with enderpearls. We went to the spawn of the server and warned everyone but no one believed us until entity303 came and turned into a 3 headed dragon that was 8x the size of the enderdragon. He fused with herobrines mom, everyone on the server tried charging at him but he killed them like flies and ate them, we tried shooting him down with bows that had power x, flame x, unbreaking x, sharpness x, and punch x, but nothing happened.We had given up, he was too strong. But then suddenly the great skeleton came and cut two of his heads off and entity303 was only 4x the size of the enderdragon now. We all attacked at once just barley doing anything and the great skeleton gave us strength 6 potions that lasted 20 mins and regen 1 potions that lasted forever we were still not doing much but the great skeleton was really hurting him with his diamond sword that has unbreaking 9999 sharpness 25 fire aspect x and looting 9999. The great skeleton was getting injured really badly so I threw an enchanted golden apple at him and he ate it. Soon, we were flung away by 10000 blocks so, we got in an airplane and tried flying their but we were really slow, we could see the fight but we couldnt help, then we saw 303 turn into his normal form. Him and the great skeleton were fighting hand to hand. the great skeleton was winning, we could tell because he didnt have alot of cracks and 303 was bleeding alot. Then, the great skeleton punched him so hard he flew into the sky but then 303/herobrines mom shot him with a really strong fire charge that had almost burnt him into a crisp but luckily he fell in water so everyone else on the server shot him with bows and he got launched into the sun with two heads dropping herobrines mom and 303s. After we killed them, the great skeleton became server owner and reverted us back to beta 1.7.3. the end Category:Trollpasta Category:Long Trollpastas Category:Skeleton32211 Category:Skeleton Category:Wall of Text